undercover fairies
by Emzy11
Summary: the winx go to Gardenia High for a month and meet the loves of their lives but the boys are hiding a secret from the girls... will they find out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Stella's Pov**

I opened my eyes to meet the bright rays of the sun hitting my eyes; I forgot to close my curtains last night.

I groaned as I checked the time on my bedside clock, it was 6:30am.

Our first day at Gardenia High, by 'our' I mean me, and my 5 best friends. We were only going to be there for a month, until we went back to our normal school.

I stumbled to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me, I undressed and took a quick shower.

I towel dried my hair after finishing my shower then snapped my fingers making my new outfit appear my body and my hair was dry and styled.

I wore a short green and pink striped dress, pink sandals, my hoop star earrings and finally may hair was loose with a green headband. **(all outfits from season 3)**

Did I forget to mention me and my best friends were fairies, I'm the fairy of the shinning sun, Princess Stella of Solaria.

I walked out into the living room of our shared apartment, all the girls were ready; we had 15 minutes until school started.

Gardenia High was only 5 minutes away but we didn't want to be late on our first day.

"Finally Stella's ready" exclaimed Musa.

I just shrugged.

"We ready winx?" asked Bloom.

We all nodded.

Bloom had fiery red hair, she wore a blue and white striped crop top, short denim skirt with knee high pale blue socks and dark blue ankle boots.

Bloom was the Princess of Domino and the fairy of the dragon flame.

Flora had honey brown hair, she wore a pink crop top with a red skirt, she too wore knee length socks but in pink with red high heel shoes.

Flora was the Princess of Lynphea and the fairy of nature.

Musa had dark blue hair; she wore a blue and red-striped shirt with pale blue jeans and dark blue sneakers.

Musa was the Princess of Melody and the fairy of music.

Aisha had dark brown wavy hair, she wore a pink strap crop top, cargo short green skirt with matching pink knee high socks and green cargo boots.

Aisha was the Princess of Andros and the fairy of waves.

Tecna had short pink pixie cut hair, she wore a purple crop top, purple skirt with purple tights and dark pink boots. Her outfit was very modern.

Tecna was the Princess of Zenith and the fairy of technology.

All 6 of us make up the famous Winx Club; we are all the strongest fairies in Alfea always defeating the evil that tries to take over the magic dimension.

In the magic dimension there are three renowned schools known as…

Alfea, school for fairies

Red Fountain, school for heroics and bravery

Cloud Tower, school of witches.

We were currently walking to Gardenia High.

"I'm so nervous," whispered Flora but we could still hear her.

"Me too, it's going to be so hard not to use our magic," I said

"We can use it just not when not magical beings are near" said Tecna.

"We are only here for a month, so lets just enjoy it winx" said Bloom.

"We could meet some cute boys, there isn't anyone at Red Fountain that I like" I squealed.

"Stella not everything is about boys," scolded Aisha.

"We are here as a sort of test from Mrs Faragonda" explained Musa.

We were sent to Gardenia to try living life as a normal person who doesn't have any magic.

"I know but we might as well have some fun while we are here" I said

"But Stella if you start to like someone, you will be heart broken when we have to go back to Alfea" informed Bloom.

I sighed; we walked in silence until we got to the front gates of our temporary school.

It was a huge brick building, I could tell now that I was going to get lost.

"We still have about 5-10 minutes before the bell should go so lets go to the main office for our class schedules and locker numbers" said Bloom.

We all nodded, we were walking towards the school building but then a thought struck me.

"Where is the main office?" I asked.

We all shrugged and looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"How about we ask that group of boys over there?" said Aisha pointing to a group of 6 guys sat under a near by tree.

"Yeah they look nice enough to help us" I said as I lead the girl towards the boys, I have always been one of the more confident ones in our group. The others were Aisha and Musa.

The boys didn't seem to notice us as we approached.

"Excuse me can you help us please?" I asked sweetly.

They turned round and my breath caught in my throat as I saw a handsome brunette boy his hair was styled to the side covering his right eye slightly.

I have never seen anyone as handsome and muscular as him, he had the most amazing smile it made my heart skip a beat.

"Yes what can we help you with ladies?" he asked.

"Do you know where the main office is? We are new and we don't know our way around" I said.

"We are still new ourselves but we know where that is" he said smiling.

I started to blush so I tried to hide my face.

I could hear him laughing quietly, 'god he's laughing at me, I'm so embarrassed' I thought.

"Thank you" said Bloom who was blushing as well staring at a blonde haired boy.

In fact all the girls were blushing but trying to hide it.

"We will take you there now" said the blonde haired boy.

They stood up from the ground wiping the invisible dirt off their clothes; they started walking towards the building so we all followed them.

We reached a door that had a sign saying Main Office, we stood outside the door for a while just staring at each other.

I was the first to snap out of my trance and coughed.

"Thank you for showing us here, we would have been so lost without your help" I said sweetly.

"Your welcome, anytime you need help just ask us," the brunette said.

"We will thank you…" I said waiting for him to say his name.

"Brandon" he said smiling.

"Thank you Brandon, I'm Stella," I said pushing a strand of my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"We'll see you around ladies" said the blonde as they turned to walk to class as the bell rang.

The girls and me just smiled as we walked into the main office collecting our class schedules and locker numbers.

Luckily are lockers were all right next to each other and we all had the same classes, I could tell this school was gonna be good.

We headed to our first period, which was Gym; really we have to do gym on our first day.

After changing into shorts and a vest shirt the girls and me walked out of the changing rooms and on to the netball court.

"How about a quick game of netball before everyone else comes out?" asked Aisha holding up a ball.

We laughed and nodded, we were the best netball team in Alfea.

"Ok Bloom, Stella and Flora on one team and Tecna, Musa and I on the other" said Aisha.

We agreed and got into our positions ready to play.

We were so into the game that we didn't realise we had attracted a crowd around us.

We only noticed when I did a slam-dunk into the net then ran to Bloom and Flora and did some back flips because we won.

The crowd around us cheered loudly, it startled us making me, Bloom and Flora end up in a pile on the floor.

Everyone started laughing making us all join in, the teacher walked up to us.

"I'm Mrs Walker, you girls are amazing," she said

"Thank you" we all said

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked.

"We were the top netball players in our old school" replied Aisha smugly.

"STELLA?" someone yelled and I turned round to see Brandon looking at me in amazement, the rest of his friends were behind him amazed as well.

"Oh hey Brandon" I said casually.

"You girls are great," he said

"Thank you" I said

"How about the rest of the lesson we play in teams, playing against another team?" Mrs Walker

Everyone agreed and then played games of netball until they had to change back to their normal clothes.

I think I have a crush on Brandon, and I think the girls have crushes on his friends.

Bloom likes the blonde one, Sky.

Tecna likes the ginger one with glasses, Timmy.

Musa likes the magenta haired one, Riven.

Aisha likes the brown haired one with braids, Nabu.

And Flora likes the long midnight haired one, Helia.

'I LOVE BRANDON' I thought and sighed dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Time skip to lunchtime**

 **3 weeks later**

They only had one week left in Gardenia high.

The winx became great friends with the boys; they had every class with each other.

The girls didn't mind one bit because they had developed their feelings from like to love in the time they had been at Gardenia High.

They still didn't know whether the boys liked them or not.

But the boys did they too loved the winx as much as the winx loved the boys. They were just afraid of rejection.

 **Stella's pov**

Ever since our first day at Gardenia High we have sat with the boys during lunchtime, they are the only people we know in the entire school.

I was sat next to Brandon at the end of the table, I could see from the corner of my eye that many girls were giving me and the girl's death glares because we were friends with the fittest boys in school.

Brandon and me were having our own conversation when Riven interrupted us.

"We should all go to the movies tomorrow, considering its Saturday," he said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," said Musa

 **No pov**

The winx and boys were all discussing the plan for Saturday when suddenly the cafeteria doors blasted open.

The blast made the doors fly off their hinges and crashing to the floor.

The cafeteria was by the school building so when you went out you were in the schools courtyard.

The boys without thinking protected the winx by shielding them with their bodies.

Cackling echoed through out the silent cafeteria.

"Where are the winx?" asked a dark female voice.

Everyone looked towards the winx who had stood up from their seats.

The boys looked worried and confused.

The winx walked towards the middle of the cafeteria, everyone moved out the way of them.

Once the smoke from the blast cleared the winx gasped.

There floating in the front of them were the Trix.

"How is this possible? Your meant to be in prison" said Bloom confused.

Everyone in the room stayed quiet to listen and also was surprised and scared at how the three girls were floating in mid air.

"You should know by now winx that nothing can hold us, we will destroy you," said Icy.

"You say that every time we battle, and we always win because we are stronger," Stella said smugly.

"Shut it Princess," yelled Stormy.

"Why are you hear Trix?" asked Musa

"We are hear to fight you," said Darcy

"Bring it on" said Aisha

"I know your weakness winx, you wont battle when there are so many innocent people around that could get hurt," said Icy cackling.

The winx gasped as they realised they were in the cafeteria with everyone looking.

"LIGHTNING BOLT" yelled Stormy aiming for a group of students, Stella reacted quick and jumped in front yelling "ENCHANTED MOON SHIELD" creating a shield to block the attack.

Everyone gasped when they witnessed real magic.

"I've had enough of this already, Winx we need to transform," said Bloom.

"Lets go," they all agreed getting into position.

"WINX ENCHANTIX" they yelled transforming into their enchantix outfits.

In a flash of bright light the winx transformed and when the light was gone everyone was awestruck at the girls outfits and wings.

Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Nabu, Riven and Helia were speechless as they saw the girls. They snapped out their trance when they heard boys in the school saying things like 'damn that outfit its sexy', 'that outfit makes Stella's legs look amazing' that comment made Brandon really mad.

The boys all growled at the boys making the comments, Brandon and his friends thought the girls looked even more beautiful than before.

It made them love them even more, they couldn't staring at the winx in their enchantix forms.

"So you pixies have a new outfit, doesn't mean your stronger" said Darcy.

"We are not pixies, we are FAIRIES" yelled Bloom.

"Whatever" said Icy as she shot an ice blast at Flora.

"Lets take this outside," said Flora as she flew passed the Trix with the rest of the winx.

The boys were worried about the winx because the Trix looked dangerous.

They got outside and started to fight, everyone watched from inside the cafeteria through the windows.

 **Outside**

"DEAFENING CHORD"

"PRISMATIC RAY"

"PLASMA MAGIC BOLT"

"RAY OF PURE LIGHT"

"LUXURIANT IVY"

"DRAGON FURY"

The winx directed their attacks at the Trix, Bloom and Stella were fighting Icy, Flora and Aisha were fighting Darcy and Tecna and Musa were fighting Stormy.

"ICE BLIZZARD"

Icy's attack hit Stella making her crash to the ground.

"STELLA" screamed Bloom and Brandon at the same time, Bloom flew towards her.

Stella's groaned in pain but got back up; her forehead was bleeding from when she hit the ground.

The blood dripped down her face, put she ignored the pain and the blood and shot her own attack.

"LIGHT OF SOLARIA"

The bright light blinded Icy, Stormy and Darcy long enough for the winx to send their final attacks.

They all used their strongest attacks.

"DRAGON OF DOMINO"

"BREATH OF LYNPHEA"

"TIDE OF ANDROS"

"COUNTERPOINT OF MELODY"

"LIGHTNING OF ZENITH"

"WINX CONVERGENCE" they yelled together combining their attacks.

The attack hit the Trix who retreated back to Cloud Tower.

The winx fell to the ground exhausted and de transformed; the whole school came running out.

The boys to their respective crush and made sure they were all right.

 **Brandon's pov**

I was so worried about Stella while she was fighting; when I saw he crash to the ground the first time I yelled her name.

When she got back up I smiled because she was alright.

When the winxs finished their battle and fell to the ground everyone ran towards them, I immediately ran to Stella scooping her up in my arms.

I looked at her face and saw blood dripping down it from a deep cut on her forehead.

I started to worry because there was a lot of blood and her face was getting paler from the loss of blood.

"Stella? Can you hear me? Please wake up Stella," I said panicking as I shook her shoulders.

She didn't respond she was the only one still unconscious, the rest of the winx were awake and taking to the rest of the guys.

I kept staring at Stella's beautiful face covered in blood praying that she will awake.

I was interrupted by a quiet voice "Brandon? Let me heal her" I turned to see Flora.

I hesitated but then nodded.

I needed her better and if Flora could heal her then I have to let her.

Flora put her hands over Stella's forehead and her hand started to glow a light green colour for a few seconds then stopped.

She removed her hand and the cut was healed it looked like she had never been hurt, Flora wiped off the blood from Stella's face.

She sat back and smiled "she will wake up in a bit" she said.

A few minutes later Stella started to stir, then opened her eyes. Her mesmerizing honey gold eyes met with my worried chocolate brown eyes.

"Brandon?" she asked weakly.

I smiled and hugged her tight but not so tight to hurt her.

She blushed and giggled, god she is so cute when she does that.

"I was so worried about you Sunshine" I said looking into her eyes.

"Sunshine?" she asked

I blushed slightly and cleared my throat awkwardly, "mmm yeah, if you don't like it I wont call you it" I assured her.

She giggled making my heart melt and I smiled.

"No I like it but why sunshine?" she asked smiling.

God she was gorgeous.

"It's because you are like my own ray of sunshine and your powers are taken from the shinning sun" I explained embarrassed.

She smiled wider and leaned up kissing my cheek.

SHE KISSED MY CHEEK

SHE KISSED ME…. ON THE CHEEK

I am never washing this cheek ever again.

God I love her so much, I have never love or liked any girl as much as I do Stella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **No pov**

The boys waited for the crowd of students to disperse before getting the girls to explain.

"Who were those girls?" asked Timmy confusedly.

"They were the Trix, witches from where we come from. They are always trying to take over the magical dimension and we are the ones who stop them from accomplishing their goal" explained Tecna.

"We were sent here to experience life as a non-magical being by our headmistress, Mrs Faragonda" added Musa.

The boys all shared quick glances with each other on whether to tell the girls their secret or not.

"We are fairies from Alfea in Magix, I am Princess Bloom of Domino and I'm the fairy of the dragon flame"

"Princess Aisha of Andros here, I'm the fairy of waves"

"Musa Princess of Melody, fairy of music"

"Princess Flora of Lynphea and I'm the fairy of nature"

"Princess Tecna of Zenith, fairy of technology"

"And I'm Princess Stella of Solaria and I'm the fairy of the shinning sun"

Once the girls introduced themselves properly they looked at the boys waiting for their reactions.

The boys nodded to each other that they would tell them their secret but when Sky opened his mouth to speak the bell rang for class.

The girls waved to the boys as they hurried off to class, the boys stayed behind for a moment.

"We should tell them," said Sky

"But if we tell them we fail our assignment" said Riven

"Yes but they told us" said Timmy

"It could be best to leave it as a surprise for when we go back in a week" suggested Nabu

"You have a point but lets just hope they don't hate us for not telling them" said Helia hopefully

After they agreed to leave it as a surprise the boys headed to class, it was gym the one class where they weren't with the winx because the boy's and girls were separated.

 **One week later**

Today was the day that the winx had to go back to Alfea and so did the boys but the winx didn't know that yet.

They were all in the winxs shared apartment helping to pack up everything.

"I'm going to miss you so much Brandon," cried Stella embracing him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry sunshine we will see each other," Brandon said kissing her forehead.

She pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Sky elbowed him discreetly telling him to shut up.

"Nothing I'm going to miss you sunshine," he said before placing a long passionate kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away and she didn't say anything more he let out a breath of relief. It could still be a surprise.

"I will call you everyday" he continued.

They were stood embracing each other in the room that was Stella's bedroom, but it was now bare as all her belongings had been teleported back to Alfea.

There was a gentle knock on the door, which could only be Flora. She gently opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Stella sweetie its time to go" she said sadly.

Stella nodded kissing Brandon's cheek, then held his hand and walked towards where everyone else was.

"Come on girls Mrs Faragonda is waiting for us," informed Tecna.

The winx kissed the boys one last time then grouped together.

Stella pulled off her ring and threw it into the air, it transformed into a sceptre.

"Transportus Alfea" she said.

With a flash of light the girls were gone, but through the light the boys could see the tears running down the girls cheeks.

"I feel terrible for putting Stella through this" said Brandon

"Me too, it breaks my heart to see Flora cry," said Helia

"But we will see them tomorrow, when we surprise them at Alfea" reminded Sky

"Yes we will but we have to head back now because they have sent a portal to take us back to Red Fountain" informed Timmy.

The boys all left the winx's old apartment and headed back to theirs where a portal awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **With the boys**

They had just got back to Red Fountain; they immediately changed into their uniforms then headed for headmaster Saladin's office.

They knocked on the door and a muffled reply came through the door "come in"

The boys opened the door and stood in a line in front of their headmaster.

"Hello boys, how was the assignment on Earth?" he said

"It was fine, we learnt a lot about non-magical being life" said Helia

"We also met a group of fairies from Alfea," said Riven

Saladin gasped, "What were they doing there? And how do you know?"

"Well they were sent on an assignment like us and a group of witches named the Trix came and battled them in front of the whole school" informed Nabu.

"The Trix came to Earth?" Saladin asked

"Yes, do you know them?" said Timmy

"Yes they have been after a group of fairies since they started Alfea, they are always trying to take over the magical dimension but the girls always win"

"That sounds like our girls," said Sky happily imagining Bloom in her enchantix.

"Oh Boys as you are the best specialists you are being sent on a mission with a group of the best fairies tomorrow" informed Saladin.

The boys all nodded "we will get the ship prepared now so it is ready for tomorrow" informed Timmy.

Saladin nodded and said they were able to leave.

The boys headed for the hanger where their squad ship was, after they finished preparing the ship they went back to their dorm room and fell asleep.

 **With the winx**

Mrs Faragonda called the winx down to her office; they were all stood in front of her after they finished telling her about their time on earth.

"Winx tomorrow there is a Red Fountain ship coming for you, you all have a mission with the best specialists at Red Fountain" said Faragonda

"What's the mission?" asked Aisha

"You are to track to Trix whereabouts" said Faragonda

"Why do we need some specialists to do that?" asked Musa

"Because winx if you start to battle the Trix they would have summon up monsters and it's to make sure you are all kept safe" Faragonda answered.

"Okay Mrs Faragonda" said Tecna.

"Great a mission straight after we just got back off one" moaned Stella

They all laughed at Stella's moaning, then headed back to their dorm to get good nights sleep for their mission the next day.

 **The next day**

 **Stella's pov**

I am so tired, I hate going on missions straight after we've finished another one.

I know what will cheer me up, ill ring Brandon I still have a few minutes until the Red Fountain ship arrives.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number, it kept ringing and ringing then went to voicemail.

I sighed great I'm in a more unhappy mood, argg.

"Stella come on we have to go wait outside for the ship," shouted Bloom, with another sigh I checked my outfit in the mirror and headed for the courtyard with the girls.

Once we reached the courtyard a huge gust of wind came, I held down my dress so it would blow up.

We all looked up to see a huge Red Fountain ship getting ready to land in front of us.

Once it landed we started to walk towards the doors waiting for them to open to see who would be on this mission with us.

I didn't expect what I saw, the door came down and there were the boys from Gardenia High, our boyfriends, standing in Red Fountain uniforms.

I gasped so did the rest of the girls, we were all speechless. I was the first to speak as suddenly anger bubbled up inside me, they lied to us.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted which snapped the girls out of it and they looked furious as well.

The boys smiled sheepishly obviously seeing how angry we were.

"YOU ALL LIED TO US" yelled Musa

"Let us explain," said Riven as the boys walked towards us.

"No" she said moving away from him.

"So you are all specialists from red fountain and also the best in the school, and your all on this mission" I said

They all nodded.

"Great we have to be on a mission with liars, just great" I said annoyed

"Lets just ignore them winx, come on the sooner the mission is over the better" said Bloom walking past the boys into the ship.

The rest of the girls followed her, the boys tried to stop us but we didn't listen.

"Great plan to surprise them Sky" said Brandon annoyed, I could hear them still because me and the girls all sat near the back, furthest away from the control panel where they would be.

A few moments later the boys walked on to the ship and tried to talk to us because they had to get past us to go to their seats.

We ignored them and didn't speak for the whole flight.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Sky suggested, "how about we introduce ourselves properly?"

We didn't make a sound or didn't look their direction.

"I'm Prince Sky of Eraklyon"

"I'm Prince Brandon of Calisto"

"I'm Prince Helia of Knightly"

"I'm prince Timmy of Cryos"

"I'm Prince Nabu of Tides"

"I'm Prince Riven of the Harmonic Nebula"

'Great they lied about who they were as well, they are all princes' I thought angrily.

"We were on Earth on an assignment like yours" finished Sky.

I got up out of my seat and went into the back room of the ship where they kept supplies, the girls followed behind me.

"I cant believe they are specialists and didn't tell us when they found out we were fairies" I said

The girls all nodded sadly, then Bloom said "we were all so depressed that we weren't going to see them ever again, the boys we are in love with, so we haven't eaten anything for days since the Trix attacked the school on Earth"

We all got even angrier with them because we were so depressed when we thought we weren't going to see them again.

"When this ship lands we should split into two groups, us and then the boys as another group" suggested Aisha

We all nodded, "that's a great idea, we don't need them we are the winx, the best fairies in Alfea" I said happily.

"Yeah we're the winx," we all said in unison as we had a group hug to lift up our spirits.

"We should eat something to keep our strength up for if we meet the Trix, we are weaker because of no food," suggested Tecna.

"I'll go ask the boys whether there is any food, it's the only time I'm talking to them," I said as I walked back to the control room.

The girls stayed in the other room so I was on my own with the boys, I coughed to get their attention.

They all turned round and were surprised when I spoke to them.

"Is there any food on this ship?" I asked

"Yeah its in the back, why?" said Brandon, they all looked at me sweetly trying to get in our good books.

"its none of your business but we haven't eaten in days so we are weak and need food to get our strength back" I said avoiding Brandon's gaze.

They all gasped

"Why haven't you eaten in days?" Brandon asked concerned, worry and anger laced in his voice.

He started to walk towards me but I put my head up to tell him to stay there.

"Its because we were so depressed that we weren't going to see you boys again that we couldn't eat, so yeah thanks for making us depressed for no reason" I said turning around and heading back to the winx.

 **With the boys after Stella left**

"I feel even worse now," said Brandon holding his head in his hands.

Sky walked up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "we all do but we need to give them time. We are on this mission to protect them an help them"

"I just hope Stella forgives me because I love her so much, it hurts to see her like this" said Brandon.

Their conversation was interrupted when Timmy's voice came on the speakers saying, "we will be landing in 2 minutes"

The boys all sat back down in their seats and didn't hear when the winx came back in and took their seats as well.

Once the ship landed everyone exited the ship, the girls keeping away from the boys.

"Us winx are going to go towards the castle and you boys can go which ever way you want" said Tecna.

The girls got in position and Bloom shouted "MAGIC WINX ENCHANTIX" the winx transformed and flew towards the castle leaving the specialists looking very sad.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5:**

 **With the winx**

They flew over the forest towards the dark castle in the distance; it was the likeliest place that the Trix would be.

"Girls are you feeling weaker?" asked Bloom weakly.

"Yes" they all replied

Tecna scanned the area with her PDA and gasped "girls there is lots of negative energy here, the closer we get to that castle the weaker we will get" she said.

The winx stopped flying for a moment and gathered in a circle, "we have to find the Trix, it is our mission" said Bloom.

"I know we have to carry on but we are going to be too weak to battle them, so we have to try avoid battling them without the specialists help" continued Tecna.

They all sighed knowing she was right, then the winx carried on flying towards the dark castle.

"With this much negative energy the Trix will be very strong, stronger than they have ever been" said Stella.

"Stella's right, the castle itself seems to be made of dark magic, amplifying their powers," said Tecna worriedly.

They reached the entrance to the dark castle; landing on the ground they opened the huge wooden doors as quietly as they could so they didn't let the Trix know they were there.

They were still in their enchantix ready if they needed to battle, Tecna scanned the whole castle checking for any sign of the Trix.

"Yes, there are three people at the top of one of the towers" whispered Tecna showing a holographic projection of the castle.

"Lets head up towards that tower winx, but we have to be quiet so they don't know we are here" said Bloom.

The winx flew up the long flight of stairs until they came to a door at the top of the stairs, it was slightly open so the winx could hear voices coming from inside.

"One of the monsters on the perimeter of the castle have spotted a Red Fountain ship, which means that those pesky pixies and their boy toys are here," said Icy.

"Those stupid pixies will pay for what they did on earth," said Darcy forming a small ball of dark magic.

"Sisters we have visitors" said Stormy turning towards the door.

"LIGHTNING BOLT" she yelled blasting the door revealing the winx.

"So much for not being seen" said Stella creating a ball of light in her hand ready to throw.

"If it isn't the stupid pixie winx" cackled Icy "you look so weak, the castles dark magic must be taking its effect on you" she continue.

"HYPNO WAVE" yelled Darcy shooting her attack at Flora and Aisha.

"GREEN LUXURIANT IVY" yelled Flora making giant vines come up out of the ground grabbing Darcy.

"PLASMA MAGIC BOLT" yelled Aisha shooting the trapped Darcy but she dodged making it hit the vines and break them.

"ICE SPIRAL" yelled Icy throwing her attack at Bloom and Stella.

"DRAGON FURY" yelled Bloom blasting Icy.

"DOUBLE ECLIPSE" yelled Stella but her attack was weaker because the dark energy was affecting her more.

"SHADOW WHIRLWIND" yelled Stormy throwing her attack at Musa and Tecna.

"SONIC PERCUSSION" yelled Musa

"VIRTUAL FLOW" yelled Tecna

Each pair from the winx combined their attacks to have extra strength to make up for their weak individual attack.

The Trix weren't affected at all because the dark energy made them stronger by each passing minute.

"Finally we can defeat you pixies, then no one will ever get in our way" said Icy summoning her next attack.

The winx prepared themselves but Stella was getting paler and paler because of her power being the sun and there was no light or sunshine just darkness in the dark castle.

"Stella, are you okay?" asked Flora worried at how weak and pale the usually bubbly fairy was.

"Don't worry Flora" she replied weakly, Icy noticed Stella was the weakest and an easy target.

"GLACIAL SLEEP" Icy yelled hurling her spell at Stella.

She had no time to move and the winx had no time to react, Stella was frozen in a giant block of ice.

The winx gasped and ran to the frozen block of ice, they could just see Stella's body in the middle.

"Winx we need to get the specialists, we cant save her on our own and we have to get away from this negative energy to get our strength back" whispered Bloom so the Trix couldn't hear.

The winx took one last look at Stella and flew out the nearby window with the Trix's shouts in the distance.

"COME BACK HERE PIXIES" yelled Darcy

"PRINCESS STELLA WONT LAST LONG ON ICE HAHAHAHAHA" cackled Icy.

The Trix didn't follow the winx, the farther the winx got away from the castle the stronger they were until they were back to normal.

"We need to hurry and find the boys, Stella's life is in our hands" cried Bloom.

"We have to lure the Trix to us so we aren't effected by the negative energy" suggested Tecna.

As the winx flew they all had tears streaming down their faces as one of their best friends was encased in ice.

"Where would the boys be?" asked Musa sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I don't know, lets head back to the ship. They could be waiting there for us," said Bloom flying as fast as she could towards where the ship was.

After a few minutes the winx spotted the ship with 5 boys outside keeping guard.

"GUYS!" yelled Aisha waving her hands frantically

The boys turned to the sound of Aisha's yelling and waved but they looked surprised and happy that the girls spoke to them.

The girls landed and detransformed running towards the boys.

"We need your help please" pleaded Flora tears trailing down her cheeks.

The boys were startled, Helia walked up to Flora cautiously in case she told him to stay away but she didn't, instead she embraced him in a tight hug crying into his chest.

The rest of the winx did the same to the other boys.

"What happened?" asked Helia holding Floras chin making her look into his eyes.

"And where's Stella?" added Brandon looking around worriedly for the girl he loved so much.

The winx moved away from the boys and all turned to Brandon, which made him even more worried.

"That's why we need your help, we flew as fast as we could" sniffled Bloom.

"Its Stella" cried Musa, Brandon visibly froze stiff.

"We went to the dark castle that's made completely out of dark energy so it weakened us. We battled the Trix but Stella was the weakest so an easy target because there was no light or sunshine to give her energy," said Aisha but stopping to let someone else continue.

"Icy throw an attack towards Stella and she couldn't dodge it so she's been frozen in a block of ice, fairies cant last long in ice but what makes it worse is Stella will have even less time because she was already weak" continued Tecna.

There was silence you could only hear the muffled cries of the winx and faint teeth grinding from Brandon, who hasn't spoken a word.

"We need a plan to lure the Trix here, they would bring Stella with them. Then we battle here so we are of normal strength," said Tecna.

Everyone nodded but Brandon who suddenly snapped into heroic mode.

"You girls will stay here while we lure the Trix out and away from the castle, if they don't bring Stella then Bloom you will fly to the castle and melt the ice with your dragon flame" said Brandon looking very determined to get the love of his life back.

"That sounds like a plan" said Sky patting Brandon on the shoulder "we will get Stella back" he assured him.

"I just hope she can last long enough in that ice for us to save her," Brandon said.

"Lets set this plan in motion, there is no time to lose" said Timmy, the specialists started making their way to the castle while the winx prepared the battle field back at the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **With the specialists**

They were on their way towards the dark castle, doing the complete opposite to the winx they were trying to get caught so they could lead the Trix away from the castle.

Once they reached the huge wooden doors of the castle Riven took it upon himself to kick the door down with a loge THUD.

"Riven I know we don't have to be quiet but come on" said Timmy

The rest of the specialists just laughed at Timmy.

"Right Tecna said that they were in the tower but we don't go up there, we make as much noise as possible down here" informed Timmy.

They all nodded and got to work, knocking things over creating loud crashing sounds that travelled throughout the whole castle.

They kept breaking things until a loud yell stopped them; they had caught the attention of the Trix.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Icy

The Trix appeared hovering on the other side of the room to the specialists, the boys turned towards the voice.

"Now for part b of the plan, lure them to the winx" whispered Sky.

They all nodded and laughed at the Trix, which made the three girls confused and angry.

"Why are you laughing?" exclaimed Stormy

"Because you don't scare us, I bet you can't even catch us" said Riven

"Yeah come and get us witches," taunted Nabu

"Oh yes we can, sisters lets destroy these wanna be heroes" said Darcy summoning a ball of power.

"BLAST OF DARKNESS" she yelled sending her attack to the boys but they dodged it and run for the door.

"Argg how dare they?" exclaimed Darcy frustrated.

The specialists headed for the ship with the Trix hot on their tails throwing spell after spell at them but they either dodged them or deflected them off their weapons.

The Trix were not happy that powerless boys were making them look stupid.

While the boys were running Helia quickly sent a text message to Flora

 **Stella is still in castle, send Bloom. We are on our way x**

 **Back at the ship**

Flora had just got the message off Helia she looked up at Bloom and nodded indicating for her to head to the castle.

Bloom flew towards the castle underneath the trees so the Trix wouldn't see her.

Within minutes the boys ran through the forest line and into the clearing near the ship where the girls were hiding behind trees ready to pounce.

"Finally" said Stormy

"NOW" yelled Riven making the winx minus Stella and Bloom fly into the clearing in between the Trix and the specialists.

"UNTAMABLE NATURE"

"MORPHIX WAVE"

"STEREO CRASH"

"SUPER PRISM"

The unexpected attack stunned the Trix making them fall to the ground but they soon recovered sending their own attacks.

"ICE SHOWER"

"MEGA LIGHTNING STORM"

"DARK CHAOS"

 **At the castle**

Bloom flew as fast as possible up to the tower where they last battled the Trix, she blasted the door down.

Once the smoke cleared she could see the block of ice that encased Stella.

She flew over to it reaching out to touch it but once her hand grazed the ice it disappeared, Bloom was confused but quickly flew out the window and back towards the ship.

 **Back with at the ship**

The winx were still battling the Trix neither were backing down, the Trix kept firing attacks, as did the winx.

They were growing tired of the Trix so decided to use convergence, they got in a line but as if the Trix knew what they were going to do the stopped.

"STOP" yelled Icy

The girls looked at her confused and amused "why would we do that?" asked Musa laughing slightly.

"You will do it because.." Icy said but stopped and whispered something then a bright flash of light appeared and in the hovering in the middle of the Trix was Stella still encased in ice.

"Because if you don't we will drop Princess Stella, smashing her to smithereens" cackled Icy.

The girls and boys gasped "STELLA!" exclaimed Brandon terrified of the thought of her dying.

"We will stop just let Stella go and don't hurt her please" cried Flora.

"Why would we give up this opportunity to kill one of the winx?" said Darcy smirking.

"Its not like anyone would care if she died" said Stormy shrugging her shoulders.

"How dare you? Everyone would care if she died, her family, everyone at school and all of us. You monsters, if you harm her we will show no mercy" exclaimed Musa.

The Trix laughed at the winx and specialists.

They seemed to be at a cross roads but then out the corner of Aisha's eye she saw Bloom sneaking up behind the Trix.

She mouthed to Aisha 'get ready to catch Stella' then Aisha nodded.

Suddenly Bloom summoned her powers "RED DRAGON ORB" she yelled shooting the Trix from behind making them lose concentration on the spell holding the ice block up.

The Trix crashed to the ground face first, the ice block plummeted to the ground but Aisha saved it.

"MORPHIX NET" she yelled and the morphix secured the block of ice gently to the ground.

"ARMS OF THE EARTH" yelled Flora making large arms shoot out the ground and grab the Trix keeping them in place.

"Bloom melts the ice quick," exclaimed Tecna scanning the ice for life "we have only a few seconds her life force is nearly gone"

Bloom used all the power she could summon "WRAPPING FLAME" the flame wrapped around the block of ice, melting it.

Within seconds the ice was just a puddle of water on the floor, Stella fell to the ground once she was free.

Bloom quickly heated Stella up, while Tecna conjured up thick blankets wrapping Stella's pale cold body in them.

Everyone stood holding their breaths watching as Stella's skin started to get more colour, she wasn't visibly shaking anymore.

"That should be enough," said Bloom hopefully staring at Stella's closed eyes.

Brandon moved to sit beside her with his hands cupping hers; suddenly they could hear a faint groan then Stella's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked groggily but then her eyes widened when she realized all her friends were crowding round her.

They all laughed, Stella attempted to sit up but fell back down into Brandon's arms.

"So anyone going to tell me?" she asked snuggling into the thick blankets.

"You were encased in ice and we battled the Trix," said Aisha briefly.

"Oh okay, but I'm really tired" Stella said as she yawned.

They laughed again while Brandon helped Stella onto her feet.

"Brandon she needs to rest so can you go put her in the ship please?" asked Tecna.

He nodded lifting the sleepy Stella bridal style and carried her towards the ship.

"We are sorry we didn't tell you girls," the boys said looking towards their feet once Brandon and Stella were gone.

"Well considering you helped save our best friends life, we forgive you," the girls said happily jumping into the boy's arms.

They all walked happily back to the ship, the Trix were put into an anti-magic cell in the back of the ship.

They then headed back to Alfea with Stella curled up in Brandon's arms sleeping peacefully.

They had saved their friends life and captured the Trix all in a good days work.


End file.
